The present disclosure relates to an image forming system including an image forming apparatus performing image formation and a portable terminal.
With the advance of high functionalization and multi functionalization of an image forming apparatus, a maintenance work of a serviceman is complicated. Meanwhile, a portable terminal has been widely spreading in the public, and known a system cooperating with the portable terminal. Therefore, even in the image forming apparatus, it has been longing for the advent of a technology of allowing a maintenance work using a portable terminal with which a serviceman is familiar. To this end, it has been proposed heretofore a technology where an image forming apparatus performs near field communication with a portable terminal and displays guide information of a current operation screen on the portable terminal. This enables the serviceman to perform a maintenance work by operating the image forming apparatus while looking at the guide information displayed on the portable terminal.